In the Common Room
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: After performing a powerful Dark Ritual in the Room of Requirement, Harry returns to the Common Room to find his bookish best friend waiting for him. With his libido on overdrive as a side-effect of the ritual, what will Harry do when he finds himself lusting after his best friend?


Hermione Granger sighed as she waited in the Common Room for any sign of her best friend. Harry had been arriving at Gryffindor tower later and later these days and it was making the bushy-haired bookworm concerned as to the well-being of her friend. She sighed with relief as she heard the portrait-door swing open and saw her green-eyed friend step in.

Harry had just returned from performing a complicated ritual. The side-effect of said ritual had forced Harry's libido into overdrive, so when he spotted his comely bookish friend, he grew instantly hard. Not giving her time to greet him, he pounced on her and pushed his lips to hers, hungrily devouring her delicious mouth. She returned the kiss, making him even more sure about what was to happen next.

"Strip," Harry commanded, after breaking away from the passionate kiss. Hermione shuddered at the lust in his tone and complied, first removing her robe, then her skirt, then her tie, and finally her blouse, leaving herself half naked. "Completely," he interjected, causing her to remove her panties in a slow, teasing fashion. Harry proceeded to unclip her bra, freeing her perky, F-cup tits. He suckled on her right nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure. "I've wanted you for so long, Hermione. And you know what, ever since I saved you from the troll, your body has been mine for the taking, due to the life debt you owe me. I could have taken you right then in that bathroom. Does that thought make you wet?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Her pussy was soaked with desire for her best friend.

Harry gazed hungrily at the bookworm's pretty pink pussy. Without further ado, he dove in between her legs and proceeded to eat her out. She was a moaning wreck as he used parseltongue to heighten her pleasure. _Whichever witches_ _said Parselmouths are evil have obviously never been eaten out by one. This is absolutely incredible._ "You'll have to use this trick on Susan Bones, make her eat her words," said Hermione as she thought about the redheaded Hufflepuff that had told her muggleborn friend to avoid Harry.

 _I shall indeed_ , mused Harry as he continued to munch on the bookworm's juicy cunt. He then pinched her nipples, causing her to cry out as she released a stream of juices, which he happily drank.

"Are you ready for the main event?" Harry asked his best friend as he lined his cock up with her entrance.

"Just put it in me, already," snapped Hermione impatiently. Harry obliged his impatient friend, sliding his cock home into her moist cunt. She moaned in pain and pleasure as he shred her virginity. As he began to pound her in earnest, she let out a string of curses that made her blush afterwards at her obscenity.

As Harry fucked his best friend, he nibbled on her neck and played with her tits, to the bookworm's great delight. She began to tighten around his cock as her pleasure hit its peak. "Holy Fucking Mother of God," she cursed as she came. She climaxed three more times, her exclamations becoming progressively more obscene, before he released a torrent of semen into her waiting womb, potentially impregnating her.

"I love you, Hermione," said Harry as they snuggled on the Common Room couch.

"I love you too, Harry," said Hermione. "I hope I am with your child."

"I do too, Hermione," said Harry. "The one thing I want more than anything is a family."

"Then we shall have one, my love," promised Hermione as they both fell into a peaceful slumber on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. A redhead smirked as he observed their peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

"I knew it," said the redheaded wizard as he looked down on his sleeping friends. "Fred owes me 5 Galleons." With one last smirk, he wrapped a blanket around the sleeping duo and kissed them both on the forehead. "Nighty night!" With that, he made his way back to the boy's dormitory, whistling a tune as he walked.

Harry and Hermione woke up to find themselves wrapped in a blanket that had Molly Weasley's knitting written all over it. _Ron_ , they both thought fondly as they prepared themselves to face another day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 _Fin_

 **Well, my dear readers, how was that. I personally am fond of the part at the end where Ron is considerate of his sleeping friends. I absolutely hate those Harmony fics that are full of Ron-bashing. While Ron isn't perfect, he was still a good friend to Harry and Hermione when they needed him the most.**

 **As always, Read and Review, my minions.**


End file.
